Small Adventures
by BeeExtraordinary
Summary: Just another corny collection of Sonamy one-shots. Some might make you smile, some might make you weep, but all will fill the Sonamy sized hole in your hearts, I promise!
1. In Which Sonic Boom Begins

Amy stood, looking at herself in the mirror. Did she look good? She really couldn't tell. She sighed and sat down on the small bench inside the changing room.

' _Franchise changes are hard..._ ' She thought, placing her head in her hands, trying to calm her spinning mind. It was a lot to take in, and her outfit needed to be _perfect_ , or it might ruin the entire feeling of what the producers were calling, "Boom."

Don't get her wrong, she _adored_ the new synopsis the writers had given her; strong, smart, able to keep up, a leader, a historian, mature. She found that a whole lot more attractive than her last synopsis, which was mainly just kind of loud and obsessed. She was ready for more depth and more drive, more purpose as a person outside just being, "the Sonic girl."

The outfit, however, she wasn't so sure about. She had picked it herself, and it was cute enough, but it just seemed to be missing something. Granted, it was already _way_ more functional than her last attire. The dress she now wore was shapeless and short, a deep pink color with gold snaps up the side and a light little collar. She wore purple arm guards and matching long purple socks, complete with new wonderfully efficient and capable tennis shoes. She did, however, keep her headband and her wrist bangles, those were too sentimental to give up. She looked up at her old boots, which sat on the ground across from her, and gave paid them one last tribute. She picked them up.

"Thanks for doing your job, old friends" She smiled, "It was fun while it lasted, but out with the old and in with the new!" She dropped the shoes in the trash can, and confidently stepped outside the dressing room. She took a deep breath, filling herself with who she was now and the wonderful freedom that came with it. She started off resolutely down the hall, ready and excited to see who else had been chosen for the new "Boom Team."

They had told her there would be five, and she was pretty honored and excited to be one of them. It certainly made her feel better about herself to know that she was vital enough to stick into this new series. Of course, she knew two of the members would be Sonic and Tails, they were iconic. But the other two were up in the air. Her guess was on Knuckles and Rouge, as they were both pretty well liked, but at this point who knew? She clomped down the hall that lead her to the room where they would meet, and her heart began to flutter as Sonic filled her mind. She tried to calm herself, she was much more mature now, and she wanted him to see it. She was no puppy dog, not anymore, and she loved that. No longer would her identity be found in him, though she still wished that perhaps some kind of romance would spark between them. ' _Hopefully, they'll all like the "new" me as much as I do!'_ She smiled to herself, ' _I hope he does… And I hope I get my hammer back! If those producers change it I swear...'_

She swung open the door she had reached, and faced her new team members.

Earlier, at the meeting, there had been much discussion over Sonic, who mainly sat and waited for a decision to come. He eventually found himself only in a new brown bandana, which he rather liked, he thought it made him look suave, cool, _debonaire_. He had spent a good two minutes just winking at himself in the mirror, admiring his new height and rugged quills, positively thinking he good not get any more handsome than this. Well, maybe. He couldn't help but think that there was something missing from his get up, and Tails' too. The boys traveled as a pair, as they _were_ a team, and Tails seemed happy as a clam with his smart new goggles and tool belt. They were the first into the meeting room, left to themselves, waiting to meet the three other members of their team.  
"Probably Knuckles," Tails pointed out, "You guys have good chemistry!"

Sonic laughed at Tails, "what are we? In love or something? But I think you're right, he's always been a great bro."  
"Amy?" Tails said cautiously.  
Sonic chuckled uneasily, "possibility, but I'd say Rouge is a bit more likely if Knuckles is in here."  
"But Sonic," Tails approached the subject with care, "You kinda have to have...well a..." The little fox blushed a bit, he was a genius, but he didn't know much about this kind of thing. "Well a-"  
"A girl?" Sonic finished.  
Tails scratched the back of his head, "well, yeah."

Just then the door swung open, and an assistant entered, hauling a large familiar pink weapon, and Sonic internally groaned. The assistant set down the hammer carefully, before abruptly turning and leaving, calling behind her "give it to her when she gets here!"  
Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "Well that settles it."  
Tails shrugged and got down on his knees to examine the instrument. Sonic began to panic a bit in his mind.  
"Woah!" Tails yelled out. "This is amazing! This hammer is so much more functional!"

Sonic peered quizzically at it before averting his gaze. He was not interested...he thought.

"It's so much more aerodynamic and capable! The dip in the middle makes it perfect for climbing, with each side balanced for stability!" Tails did his best to pick it up, but only fell with it. "Heavy!" He breathed. "And the grip is much more stiff! Pretty lethal if you ask me!"  
Tails stood next to Sonic, both pairs of eyes on the weapon.  
"Why would she need such a useful weapon?" Tails wondered aloud.  
"Yeah," Sonic finally spoke. "She normally only uses it for beating us up?"  
Then the door slammed open again, and the boys were face-to-face with a huge towering red figure that shocked the both of them. Knuckles picked both of them up together, and hugged them tight.  
"You guys! This is awesome! I can't believe you got picked for this new team too!" The incredibly tall, incredibly large Echidna set them down, and both only gaped at him.  
"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Knuckles asked, looking a bit doubtful.  
"Y-you're huge!" Sonic gasped.  
"Rude." Knuckles crossed his massive arms defensively.  
Tails elbowed Sonic, "what he meant to say was...well...you're huge!"  
Knuckles looked down at himself and smiled proudly. "Yeah, I guess I am, huh? Sweet!" And they all sat and began talking, glad to see one another.  
"So who are the other team members?" Knuckles inquired hopefully.  
"Well, Amy" Tails pointed at the hammer not far from them.  
"Woah! That's so cool!" Knuckles got up and tried to lug the hammer over his shoulder, but even with his new strength, could not seem to.  
"Wow! It's pretty heavy! I don't know how Amy will be able to lift this cool thing with her puny muscles!" Knuckles gave up and dropped to his seat again.

"Y'know, I'm feeling pretty cool, but I just don't feel _awesome_ yet." The Echidna tried to explain. Both Sonic and Tails nodded in agreement.

"Maybe there's something around here we could use?" Sonic tried.

They all searched to no avail for a while, until Tails hit the jackpot. "I've got it!" Tails yelled, triumphantly holding up: a roll of sports tape? Both boys turned to look at him, then began to laugh.  
"Tape?" Sonic gasped, "that's not exactly what I'd call 'cool' Tails!" Tails flew over to them and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Just give it a chance!" And he proceeded to finish their designs.  
All three looked proudly at themselves in the mirror. Standing side by side, they all had to admit that they looked truly awesome. The tape helped, and all felt complete.  
"Now hopefully Amy will go with it!"  
"Go with what?" A sweet clear voice called out. They whirled around, facing the voice. Sonic's mouth dropped open. She was tall, slim, more athletic looking, proud, elegant, and just...he hated to think it, beautiful. Her face hadn't changed, but her whole outside just exuded confidence and poise, even some power.  
"Amy you look awesome!" Knuckles yelled, running straight over to her and picking her up in the same way he had done Sonic and Tails.  
"Wow! You too Knuckles!" She grunted out before being set back on her feet, "you're huge!" Her face fell, "oh, I'm sorry, that was rude! What I meant was-"  
"It's fine!" Knuckles laughed, "I like being huge!"  
Amy grabbed Tails, who was next in line, for a hug, she ruffled his hair a bit and gasped, "you've gotten taller! And probably smarter too!" Tails shuffled his feet shyly and waved a hand in dismissal, "nah, just a little bit cooler!" Amy laughed, "oh no, you're starting to sound like Sonic!" She looked over at him, and their eyes met for the first time. Both hearts skipped a beat. "Speak of the Devil-" she pretended to scold, before swooping Sonic into a hug. Sonic was shocked, this hug was not constricting or obsessive. This was...nice! He wrapped his arms around her too, cleared his throat, and said as calmly as he could, "you look great." Unfortunately, his voice betrayed him, and he heard his words crack. Tails and Knuckles snickered at his juvenile reaction, while Amy pulled away and looked at him.  
"Nervous?" She questioned slyly.  
Sonic pulled at his scarf, ' _get it together Sonic!'_ "N-no. Not at all, why?" She winked at him. ' _She stole my move!_ ' "Well, it seemed like you were." She promptly turned to the other two boys who immediately stopped laughing.

"Hammer?" She raised an eyebrow and held out her hand.  
"There." The two pointed in unison towards the ground where it lay.  
"Wow." Amy surveyed it, "it's... Different." She daintily and easily picked it up, weighing it in her hands. Now Knuckles' and Tails' mouths dropped at how effortlessly she had been able to handle it. What happened to this girl? All three boys exchanged astounded glances as Amy gave her weapon the tiniest swing. "Oh yes," she smiled, "this will do nicely!" She turned back to the three, who immediately stopped silently communicating, and vanished her hammer. "So, what were you saying when I walked in?"  
"Oh!" Tails piped, "we had just made a decision!" Sonic stepped forward and held the sports tape in mock solemnity, as if it were a crown of sorts. "That you must be taped if you are to be a member of this team!" Tails leaned forward, "mostly because it just looks super cool."  
Sonic stepped forward again, "where shall it be m'lady?" Amy thought hard, "well, I've already got arm and shin guards?" Amy shrugged, "I don't know!"  
"Well that won't do!" Sonic spun her around by her shoulders. "Arms up!"  
Unsure of what was happening, Amy obeyed, her heart jumping at Sonic's close proximity. She felt arms reach around her back and trail her waistline. She didn't shiver or blush, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction, but she did wish that he would stay that close a bit longer.. Sonic wrapped the tape a few times before breaking it off and admiring his work. Amy turned and posed playfully, "so?"  
All three gave two thumbs up. "Perfect!"  
Now her dress fit her properly, and now she felt just like part of the team. She was an equal, a threat almost. Amy looked at Sonic, who was looking right back at her. She smiled and thought, _'I can't wait to get this started, we've already all changed so much!'_ She stepped forward slightly, eyes still locked on his.  
 _Slam!_  
The door burst open and all four heads turned to see a small bug-eyed badger staring wildly at them.  
"Are you the four agents that have been assigned to spy on me?!" She yelled at them, not necessarily unfriendly. "Cuz my names Sticks, and I've been told to tell you that you're stuck with me!"  
Sonic smiled and stuck out a hand, which she took and examined confusedly.

"Oh yeah," Sonic laughed and glanced at his teammates, "this is going to be a good team!"


	2. Sonic Slows Down

**Hello guys and gals! I'm BeeExtraordinary, and, in honor of the first day of June, welcome to the second one-shot in this collection! I would just like to thank you for taking the time to read (and hopefully enjoy) my stories. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, prompts, and thoughts in the reviews or messages! Without further ado, enjoy chapter two!**

"Slow Down"

Amy patted the ground around the flower fondly, then sat back on her heels and smiled. She was surrounded by flowers and sparkling water, clear air and fresh grass, she felt totally at peace. She had been coming to this little haven of hers for almost two months now, about once a week to plant her garden and tend her flowers and just breathe, something that was hard to do sometimes in her line of work. She took a deep breath in, and savored the clear air that just filled up her lungs.

' _This must be what heaven feels like,_ ' she thought, and flopped down on the grass, closing her eyes peacefully. She stayed like this, her breath evening out, her mind clearing, and she was almost happily asleep when, to her dismay, she heard, "Amy?!"

She opened her eyes grouchily. As much as she liked Sonic, and she _really_ did, she was a bit peeved to hear his voice call to her.

' _Has he found the spot? Maybe if I just stay quiet he'll leave..._ ' She did her best to sit still, but the harder she tried, the louder everything she did seemed to get.

And then she heard a stick crack behind her. She let out a huffy breath.

"Wow Amy! This place is so cool!" She felt him sit down next to her, her eyes still closed.

"Amy?" Sonic questioned, leaning his face in front of her still closed eyes and waving a hand.

"You doing ok there?" Her eyes popped open, and Sonic jumped a bit.

She put on a smile, "yes Sonic I'm fine, just enjoying the rest and relaxation." She leaned back down on the grass, maybe he would take a hint and leave? Oh, who was she kidding, Sonic never took a hint. To her surprise, Sonic laid down next to her, and crossed his arms behind his head.

"So you must come here a lot, huh?" Amy only nodded and continued looking up at the sky.

"It's weird that I never knew about it..." He turned his head to face her, and she felt his eyes watching her.

"Well, maybe you just don't slow down enough," she shrugged. She heard a little gasp, and looked over to meet his eyes.

"Slow down! Life is way too short to slow down!" They looked into each other's eyes, something keeping them stuck there, laying in the grass side by side, just seeing each other.

"Well, sometimes slowing down is necessary, if you don't, you might just miss something beautiful that's right in front of you!" She said with a small smile.

Sonic's heart leaped a bit, what was happening to him? Why did those words have such an effect on him? Amy broke their gaze and gestured around her.

"Like this place."

She turned back to look at him again, this time solemn.

"Sonic, please don't say anything about this place, it's, sorta my place y'know? And I would really like to keep it quiet for as long as I can." Sonic sat up. "Of course! On one condition though," he stood and looked down at her, she sighed and nodded.

"It's our place now."

She held out a hand from her place on the ground, "deal."

Sonic bent forward and took it, "well you certainly made that ea- oof!" She yanked him forward, and he tumbled back to the ground with a yelp. Now he was much closer to her, and he noticed, as he lay there next to her breathing heavily, that she had not let go of his hand. Not that he was complaining, only getting a little sweaty...but it definitely wasn't because he was _nervous_ or anything like that, that's for sure.

"But now you have to try slowing down." She said quietly, still not letting go of his hand. She was feeling strangely bold today, maybe it's because she was in her favorite place.

She gave his hand a squeeze. Warmth spread through their bodies, and heat filled both cheeks, both thought their hands fit perfectly together.

"Close your eyes, just breathe. Clear your head, just relax."

"Amy, are you tryin to hyp-oomf!"

Amy had blindly felt along the grass until her hand reached his face, upon which she promptly covered it with.

"Shhhh... No talking"

Sonic sighed and shut up, resigning himself to his fate.

He took a breath, smelled the flowers, felt the girl beside him, heard her breathing.

' _Y'know, this isn't so bad._ ' He smiled and slowly moved his arm to the side, finding Amy's hand in the grass.

He heard her breath catch, and then she sighed.

She moved a little closer so that their sides touched.

' _Oh yeah, I could get used to this_.' Sonic thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

" _Amy?" She was running towards him, smiling and laughing, calling out his name. The sun behind her made her look like, well, an angel._

 _He smiled and held his arms open for her, and she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his._

 _Together they laughed as he swung her around, feeling as if nothing could touch them at the moment. His heart beat faster and faster as he slowly set her down, looking into her eyes, heads still touched, arms still wrapped around each other._

 _"Sonic..." She breathed, pressing into him._

 _"Hmm?" He replied, beginning to sway with the breeze_

 _"Will you kiss me?"_

 _He smiled at her, and closed their distance._

 _Their lips met in the most sweet, pure kiss there ever was. Sonic felt like he was soaring, why hadn't he done this years ago?_

 _They broke apart, and smiled at each other._

 _Full of joy, Sonic swooped his arms underneath her legs, and picked her up bridal style._

 _"What've you been waiting for?" Amy asked, laughing and smiling up at him._

 _Sonic sighed and rested his head on her's again. "I guess I've just needed to slow down..." He closed his eyes, breathed in,_

And woke up.

He opened his eyes to find Amy's face right in front of his, eyes closed, breathing quietly. His arm was draped on top of her, their legs intertwined, and their faces extremely close.

 _'Thank God I woke up first..._ ' Sonic blushed fiercely, trying to figure out what to do. He needed to get out of this, but honestly, he didn't want to. He stared at her sleeping face, and felt something like sadness and hope bubble up inside him at the same time.

 _'I should've done something long ago..._ ' He thought, naturally drawn forward. He stopped with only centimeters between them. ' _I could..._ ' He thought, gazing at the vulnerable girl, longing to _actually_ feel her lips on his.

He shook his head. If he was going to kiss her, he would do it right.

' _Good thing I've got plenty of time now'_ instead, he laid a soft kiss on her nose, making up his mind at what need to be done. He took his arm off of her and slowly moved away, standing up to stretch and shake the sleep, and the blush on his cheeks, off. He bent down and shook Amy gently by the shoulder.

"Ames? Amy? Amy Rose!" She jolted awake and groaned upon seeing him hovering above her.

"Well it's nice to see you too!" He laughed, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it reluctantly and stood to stretch.

"How long was I out?" She asked, yawning.

"Don't know," Sonic laughed, before lowering his eyes and scratching his head cautiously.

"Hey listen, Amy?" She glanced at him, bending over and touching her toes.

"Hmm?"

"Would you... Would you maybe like to do something with me?"

She froze coming back up.

"Just...something?"

"A date." He forced out, "would you like to go on a, date, with me?"

Amy straightened up and walked over to him.

Sonic gulped and looked nervously down at the ground, maybe he had read the signs wrong? Well, it was too late now.

Amy stuck out her hand and Sonic looked up, bewildered.

Her smile stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Deal!"

 **Thanks for tuning in! Quick question: Am I getting their personalities adequately? Just wonderin'! See you guys later!**  
- **BeeExtraordinary**


	3. First Date

**Hey there! Here's a first date fix for your enjoyment!**

 **Leave requests or send me a message or give me some criticism, whatever ya like, I just enjoy hearing from anyone who happens to read these stories! Enjoy!**

Amy was freaking out, like _freaking_ out. Not on the outside, of course, she was better than that, but her head was absolutely racing. Tonight was her first date with Sonic.

Yup, after waiting patiently for **so**. **long**. she got her long awaited date!

And now that it was here, she wanted it to _go away_! She didn't know if she was dressed correctly for what they were doing, let alone did she know _what_ they doing. For that reason, she wore no more than her usual outfit.

' _What if it's somewhere fancy? What if he's expecting me to look, like, super hot, or something? Ugh! Anything would look better than what I'm wearing right now, oh gosh. I've made a horrible mistake. I really should just call him and tell him I'm sick. Yeah, I'll do that!_ '

She raised her communicator, about to dial, only to be interrupted by the _Ding!_ of her doorbell.

' _Oh. Crap.'_

She straightened herself out, gave herself a mental slap, and walked, almost mechanically, down the stairs.

She opened the door, and took a sharp inhalation when she saw Sonic, leaning coolly against the door frame.

He hadn't worn anything special or changed his quill style, it's just that really any time she saw him, her breath caught and heat rose to her cheeks. This time was no different, _'Gosh why does he have to be so attractive?'_ She inwardly groaned, but outwardly smiled and stepped outside to greet him.

"So, what's the plan Sonic?" She smiled sweetly, and threw on her charm. This night should be the best one of her life.

"Well, I was thinking we could start with a run, and see where the night takes us?" He said casually, pushing himself off of the frame to stand at his full height. Amy smiled, she loved running with Sonic, only, tonight, she wanted to shake things up.

Have some fun.

She took a deep breath, and grew bolder.

"Ok," She teased, "but I want to run _with_ you for a bit, is that ok?"

Sonic was caught off guard for a second, "As in, _with_ me, with me?" but then returned to his casual smirk.

"Yeah, **with** you." She mischievously arched an eyebrow at him, causing his mind to lose focus, 'Wow, she's so...attractive.' He thought, embarrassed. It made him a little uncomfortable to like a person as much as he liked her, and he _really_ liked her.

This was going to be a fun night, he could already tell.

"Alright, if you think you can keep up." He threw a wink her way and got into a starting position. Sonic saw a light blush tint her cheeks as she too readied herself for the defeat that she would surely suffer.

"Oh, I know I can!" She threw back at him.

"Alright, on my mark!" Sonic glanced her, and was surprised at the determination in her eyes. It was honestly kinda...hot.

"3...2...1... **Go!** "

They took off, Sonic immediately sprinting ahead, looking back to see the red-faced but smiling girl. He slowed a bit, and she caught up. They ran side-by-side for awhile, Sonic not breaking a sweat, Amy steadily plugging on. Sonic laughed and admired her enthusiasm and determination, not to mention she looked great while running.

"Getting tired yet?" He turned backwards and ran in front of her, facing her.

"Show off!" She retaliated, and pumped her arms harder.

Sonic sped ahead a bit, and then stopped facing her, holding his arms in front of him, ready for the inevitable. This had been fun, but he actually had a very nice night planned for them, and it was time to get the show on the road. He saw Amy running closer and closer, surprisingly fast, so he sped towards her to meet her. Amy shrieked when she saw him coming, and tried to skid to stop, but before she could, Sonic reached her. Instead of the collision she was expecting, she felt her legs fly up off the ground, and her body press into something. The world sped up around her, and she looked up to see Sonic, laughing and looking down at her as took her away.

Sonic felt Amy's chest heave against his as he ran, he realized that she must have exerted a lot to keep up with him for the short time she did. He was impressed. He looked down at her again, only to see she had closed her eyes and lifted her hands slightly forward, feeling the wind around her and enjoying the run as much as he did. Amy opened her eyes and shouted up to him, "The scenery is just beautiful!"

"It is!" "Sonic yelled back, looking at her in his arms, "It's really, _really_ beautiful."

Amy looked up at him, then saw him looking at her, and looked away. Instead, she closed her eyes again, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled herself a little bit closer.

Sonic almost stumbled, this girl was turning him into chaos!

Sonic skidded to a halt finally, and set Amy down. She wobbled a bit, but Sonic grabbed her hand and kept her steady.

"Ok, so I have a bit of a surprise for you…" Sonic mumbled, all of a sudden shy.

"What? You didn't-"

"But I think you're really gonna like this one!" Sonic pulled her along a gravel path, into a small wood, through the thick green trees and sweet smelling flowers. Amy had no idea where she was, but if she was being honest with herself, she didn't care, as long as she was with Sonic she would be happy.

Sonic stopped and let go of her hand, stepping behind her. He put both hands over her eyes.

Amy's hand was noticeably colder without Sonic's to compliment it, and she jumped a bit as her world turned to darkness. She put her hands over his, and tried to remove them.

"Sonic, I don't-"

"C'mon Amy!" His voice was surprisingly close to her ear. She almost shivered.

His voice quieted, and he leaned a little bit closer.

" _Trust me_."

This time, she did shiver, and he heard Sonic let out a small laugh. She sighed, but put her hands down and allowed him to lead her. They stepped clumsily, bumping into eachother and laughing as Sonic tried to navigate them through the dim forest.

"You better not run me into any trees or anything, Sonic!" She warned.

"Geez, have a little faith Ames!" He teased. "Besides we're almost there!"

"Almost _where_ , exactly?" She remarked, not without some sass.

He stopped her finally.

"Here." He removed his hands and stepped back, watching her anxiously.

He hoped she liked it, because- and he would never tell her this- he had spent nearly the whole day setting it up. Amy blinked and stared breathlessly at what lay before her.

A small table with two chairs, decorated in light pink, complete with a lovely table setting, candles, and steaming meals.

"Wh-Sonic…"

He stepped around to her side, looking nervous.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Oh, I absolutely adore it!" She was elated, his surprise made her feel like he actually cared about this date, which he did, and it made her feel, well, special.

Sonic let out an audible sigh of relief, and Amy laughed at him. He sped over to her chair and pulled it out for her. "Table for two!" He said with a flourish, making sure she was comfortably seated, before taking to his own.

"The menu tonight," he said, in histrionic fashion, "is…" He opened the plate covering dramatically.

"Chilidogs!"

Amy smiled, "Why am I not surprised?"

He dished her out one with a smirk, "Hey, no first date is complete without a chili dog, and you know it!"

She took a bite. "Alright, I'll give it to ya, this is pretty good!" She took another bite, "Although, I would think nearly anybody could easily make chili dogs!" She batted her eyelashes saucily at him..

He pouted at her, "I was pretty proud of them actually!"

While Amy did her best to try and look somewhat ladylike while eating hers, Sonic eagerly wolfed down two before stopping to look warily at her.

She looked up at him and gave a small "hmph!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Y'know, you could've at least tried to pick something that I might look even remotely cute eating!"

Sonic laughed and went back to eating his chili dog, "oh you don't have to worry about that," he said somewhat quietly, feeling a heat rise to his face, "you could make practically anything look cute."

Amy blushed, and Sonic gained a bit more confidence from her sweet reaction. At least she liked him as much as he liked her, or at least, he hoped she did. He leaned forward slightly, placing an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. His eyes narrowed mischievously as Amy began to fidget under his permeating stare.

"What's wrong Ames? Afraid of a compliment?"

She pulled at her collar a bit, her cheeks now blatantly turning red.

Sonic laughed a bit, "Aww c'mon Amy, I could go on all day! You're funny (sometimes), you're so caring about everyone, you have the most beautiful eyes-"

"Stop!" Her eyes had closed, she was pressed into the back of her chair, as if trying to escape his scrutiny.

Sonic was shocked, "A-Amy? Did I say something?"

Realizing she was so tense, Amy relaxed and looked at the ground.

"No you didn't, ugh, I'm sorry. I've ruined it, though, haven't I?" She put her head in her hands, Sonic only watched her with interest. He really did think she was beautiful, in fact, he thought she was the most stunning person, inside and out, that he knew.

"Ruined what?"

"The date!" She groaned. "I'm sorry Sonic, I just really wanted it to be perfect!" She took a deep breath and suddenly looked up, right into his eyes. He met them steadily. "Listen, I've got to tell you something, ok? I- I've um... Well, I've like you for a while now Sonic, a long, long while." She felt the weight of years of bottled feelings being lifted off her shoulders as she spoke. "Honestly, I'm attracted to everything about you, and I'm sorry if that sounds weird," she said sheepishly. Sonic looked at her and saw the honesty and the, well, love and admiration that were in her eyes, he felt his face heat up, he didn't deserve a person as pure and kind as she was, did he? He felt a kind of fire ignite within him as he realized, ' _yeah, I'm kinda attracted to everything about her too!'_

"And sometimes it's hard to hear nice things about yourself, y'know? Because it's hard to believe them if you don't believe them yourself. Oh who am I kidding, you're Sonic The Hedgehog, you probably don't know!"

"Hey, I do know! I'm the Hero ok? Do you know what that kind of pressure feels like?"

She backed off a bit, "sorry, you're right, but anyways, what I think my point is is, why now? Why do you suddenly like me? Why are you suddenly fine with taking me on a date?"

Sonic thought for a moment, he wasn't what you'd call an "expert" at feelings.

"Well," he cleared his throat, afraid he wasn't going to be able to tell her what he needed to say.

"I-I don't know. I just, looked up one day and I realized how um...incredible you were."

She snorted at him, "I'm serious!" He defended, "I think it was the other day when you took down Eggman's Megabot in one swing and he was furious. And I watched you and I thought, 'why is this girl not mine yet? What am I waiting for?' And the thing is, Amy," he pushed the words out of his closing throat, "I didn't have an answer. Somehow I've always known you were mine, and I-I really want to be yours?" He finished, looking at her.

Amy's eyes grew soft, her heart thudded loudly and her knees wobbled under the table.

"Uh-" she squeaked out, quickly covering her mouth and blushing. Sonic snickered a bit, but continued looking at her earnestly.

She brought her hands down near her chest, eyes absolutely sparkling with excitement, and squeezed out breathlessly, "hell yeah, you can be mine!"

Sonic's head snapped up, open mouthed, gawking at her, "did you just cuss?!"

Amy had slapped her hands back over her mouth, eyes wide. Without moving her hands she squeaked, "oh my gosh I think I did!" They looked at each other wide-eyed for a second, before both bursting into laughter.

"Amy Rose, wash your mouth out!" Sonic chortled.

"Forgive me father, I have sinned!" She snorted back, as both laughed and laughed, some in part of the humor of the moment, but also because of the huge relief they both felt after having the truth laid out on the table. They calmed themselves and returned to dinner, feeling happy, excited, and relaxed. They finished eating in light and casual conversation, layered with laughs and memories and small romantic gestures. They were getting ready to leave the table and run to the next location Sonic had in mind, an open meadow full of flowers that he had found during a run, when Sonic stopped Amy mid stride.

"Amy?" He asked more seriously, full of intention and sincerity.

"Will you- would you, uh, like to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him and took his hands.

"Yes, I would." She said softly, gently tugging his hands, causing him to lean slightly forward. She reached her head forward and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. When she drew back she saw that his face was absolutely red, he could no longer hide the joy that was now radiating from him. He scooped her up bridal style and prepared to run.

"Now, let's get out of here, after all, the night's only just begun!" He said with a wink, as they took off in a blur.

 **Thanks for stopping by, until next time!**


	4. Going Off-Script

"AMYYYYY!" A loud, happy, sing-songy voice called to her from her doorway.

"Huh?! WHAT!" She started awake, jolting herself up from her slumped position on her desk, wiping her mouth instinctively for any drool. A wind rustled through her already tussled quills, and her sleepy eyes met her boyfriend's bright ones, as he planted a quick surprise kiss on her lips.

She drew back, confused and tired, her mind trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

He also drew back, and pulled a hand up to his mouth, "bad idea, morning breath." He snickered a bit and resumed bouncing up and down. He was in to good a mood right now.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I must've...fallen asleep working again…"

"Aww, Ames," an energetic finger tried to boop her nose, which she angrily swatted away, "Don't you worry honey, today will be much much better than work!" She looked blearily at Sonic, who had both hands behind his back, and was practically radiating energy.

"Sonic, why are you here so early?" She asked grudgingly, his happiness only magnifying her growing annoyance.

"Well, I wanted to get this special day started extra early!"

She slumped back onto her desk, her forehead hitting the hardwood harshly. ' _Gosh I want to go back to sleep...'_ she thought, "What are you talking about, Sonic?" She said.

She peeked an eye at him, his face fell into a frown, he stopped bouncing on his toes.

"Are you serious?" He asked astonishedly.

"Sonic, I'm not in the mood for this," She sat up and rubbed her head, "I've got a lot of files I have to finish, not to mention tons of artifacts to catalog…" She sighed, "Look, are you here for any reason in particular, or just to annoy me this morning?"

Sonic's mouth dropped open, and his hands fell to his sides, revealing a small box he was holding. His face hardened and he began to storm towards her. She looked up at him, ' _that was probably a bit harsh.._.' she thought, her mind finally beginning to clear.

"No, you're right. I'm here for no reason at all."

Sonic sourly dropped the box on her desk in front of her, which landed with a shallow thunk.

"Happy Anniversary." He slammed the door and left her bitterly.

Amy sat, blinking, trying to process what just happened, and what was just said.

' _Happy Anniversary?'_

Her eyes widened as it hit her. She scrambled around her desk, pushing papers aside and searching desperately for…. aha! Her calendar!

' _July ... July … here it is!_ ' Her finger landed on the day's date, and she let out an agonized groan.

"Nonononononono No!" She put her head in her hands, guilt seeping into her. There, on her calender, was that day's date, marked with a heart around it, written in pink the words, "Our 2 year anniversary!"

She felt absolutely horrible. She had _forgotten_ their anniversary. Sonic was the most important person in the world to her, how could she have let this slip by her? She felt absolutely dismal. Her heart was sitting in her stomach, but she knew she needed to take action. Her mind began to race, how was she going to fix this?

She hopped up from her chair, pulled on her shoes and socks, and raced out the door to recruit her friends in helping her save the day, leaving the small wrapped package Sonic had left her, lying lonely on her desk.

"And now, I need your help planning the perfect makeup anniversary but I don't know what to do!" She finished, pacing in front of her three friends, who sat looking up concernedly at her. It was silent for a second as they each thought of possible ideas.

"Well? Anything?" She stopped pacing and looked nervously at them.

Knuckles raised his hand slowly.

"Knuckles, for the last time, you don't have to raise your hand!" She huffed breathlessly.

"So, just clearing this up, you and Sonic are dating?" He asked earnestly, scratching his head.

Tails sighed, "Yes Knuckles, remember? They told us this a year ago!"

"hmmm...ok, ok I see… and what's the problem again?" All three face-palmed at their well-meaning, but somewhat air-headed friend.

"I got it!" Sticks suddenly yelped, startling the group. "You could hold a mind cleaning ceremony for him so that he'll stop hearing voices, then you could make tinfoil hats together, and cuddle in front of a romantic ceremonial witch fire!" She exclaimed excitedly, before melting back into her seat happily, "aww, that would be so sweet!" She cooed batting her eyes dreamily. All was silent again as all eyes stared at the badger.

"What?" She asked innocently, "it's the perfect date!"

Amy groaned and returned to pacing. As much as she loved her friends, they were not being very helpful.

"Wait!" Tails suddenly stood, his eyes gleaming with an idea. Amy stopped and looked at him hopefully.

"I've got it, I know exactly how you can give Sonic a thrilling anniversary!"

"WHAT?! You want ME to help you out with your guys' anniversary?! Of course I will you two cuties!" Eggman, in his pink footie pajamas no less, was giddy. Amy was at his door now explaining the plan and just how he could help. Eggman calmed himself and tried to say smoothly, "I mean, yeah, I would love to be a part of your guys' love life, it's whatever."

"Ok, so no backstabbing, and no lying then?" Amy probed. If she was going to go through with this, she needed to be sure it was safe for the both of them.

The plan was this: they were going to stage a good, old-fashioned rescue. Sonic would swoop in like the hero he was, save his girlfriend from the clutches of evil, and then forgive her because he was hyped up on adrenaline and his heroics. It would be just like old times! Y'know, when she would always get kidnapped. It would make him feel better about himself, too.

What could go wrong, right?

"So, how do you feel like kidnapping me today?"

Eggman had to restrain himself from squealing, "I know just how, oh this is going to be delicious!" He twiddled his fingers in front of his face. Eggman was a hardcore Sonamy fan;) but also, an evil mastermind, and he was already scheming.

"Sonic!" Amy ran towards the moping hedgehog, who sat eating a Meh-Burger by himself.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, not looking up.

"It's...Eggman…" She stopped, huffing from her run.

"Eggman?" Sonic, stood immediately. "Where?"

"The...Town...Center…"

Sonic took off without another word, leaving her coughing in his dust. She groaned and began to run again, back towards the Town Center, where she knew a trap was waiting for her.

Sonic arrived to the usual scene of screaming villagers, and a smoking house or two. Eggman was floating by a giant robot shaped in the likeness of a dinosaur.

"Ah, Sonic! I thought you might not show!" Said the man, who was watching Sticks, Knuckles, and Tails attempt to deal some damage to the robot. "Meet my new Dino-Tron!" He laughed, and pressed a button on his wrist controller. The robot turned to target the three, firing a large net at them. It encircled them, and flung them, tumbling across the field. Sonic snarled and raced towards his friends.

"Y'know what Eggman, normally I would be all for banter and battle, but not today!" He tugged uselessly at the net, which seemed to be resisting him somehow.

"Leave it Sonic, it's no use!" Came Tails' muffled voice from beneath Knuckles and Sticks. "It's a magnetic repulsor net, the bonds are so strong between the opposite poles that you'd need a super magnet to break it!"

Sonic groaned, "Well that's just gre-"

"Lookout!" Came Sticks' panicked cry, her finger pointing behind Sonic.

He turned to see a laser streaking directly toward him, but it was already so close that he had no option but to prepare himself for the blow.

It flew closer and closer until-

"Oomf!" He was unexpectedly hit in his side by a force that sent him tumbling out of the way. He rolled over and over, tumbling around a small figure that had latched itself to him. He came dizzily to rest in the dirt, a pink hedgehog laid on top of him, her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Amy?"

"Unngh," She groaned, falling off him and to the side, "I have done...enough running...for one...day."

Sonic couldn't help but smile at her hearing her sweet voice, but quickly reminded himself that he was mad at her.

"Oh ho!" Eggman's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Not in the mood for a fight today, Sonic? Did something happen you're not telling me about?" Eggman pouted, "I thought we were friends! No matter," his eyes latched themselves onto Amy. "It seems that I've missed one!" He smiled devilishly and pressed another button. The Dino-Tron's small arm began extending, snaking it's way towards the panting pink hedgehog lying on the ground.

"Amy! Get up!" Sonic scrambled to his feet, and desperately reached out for her extended hand.

She had reached her hands and knees when it latched onto her, sharp talons piercing her ankle. She screeched in pain. "Eggman!" She called wildly, "What is this?!" It began dragging her away. Her head hit the ground, disorienting her.

"Improvisation!" the man screeched, laughing.

Sonic dove towards her hand, grabbing her wrist, and pulling with all his might.

"AGGHH!" Amy cried as the claw dug deeper into her skin, pulling her away from Sonic. The claw ripped into her flesh, and she began to see spots.

' _NO!'_ She told herself, ' _FOCUS_!'

"Don't, let, go!" She yelped at Sonic, who was sweating at the strain.

"I won't! I promise!" He pushed through gritted teeth. But despite his promise, her glove began to slip free of her hand.

"NO!" Sonic yelled, as her hand broke free of her glove, sending her flying towards the robot, and away from him.

"Amy!" He called sprinting after her.

She summoned her hammer as she skidded closer and closer to the machine. Curling up into a sitting position, she drew her hammer back and planted it firmly on the metal arm holding her.

 **Crunch**. It broke immediately.

She panted as she pulled the now lifeless claw from her skin, revealing her torn up and bleeding ankle.

"Gah!" She cried upon seeing the damage. She put her hammer head on the ground, and used the grip to support herself as she stood. She cried out, putting weight on her foot. She let herself fall into the hammer, still standing, still willing to fight. Sonic arrived next to her, immediately scooping her into his arms.

"No!" She demanded beginning to kick in his arms, "Let me down Sonic, you need me, I can fight!"

He hardened his arms around her, and looked at her fiercely, "Absolutely not." He ran her over to a far corner of the field they were battling in, setting her gently in the grass.

"Stay." He commanded, his eyes pleading with her own. She sighed, but relaxed

"No promises." She said.

He sighed, "I'll take what I can get." And ran back to the robot, now focused on the three trapped in the net.

Amy immediately jumped into action. Ripping her sports tape from her waist, she wrapped it securely around her ankle, making sure it was tight. It still throbbed in pain, but at least now she could bare to stand on it, and hopefully the bleeding would be stalled. She ran, limping, towards her three friends, as Sonic, not noticing her, continued to dodge attacks fired from Dino-Tron.

She fell to her knees in front of her three trapped friends. "Tails, what else could interfere with the poles' connection other than a super magnet?" She asked studying the metal net.

"I suppose water could reverse the magnetic effect." Said the fox, struggling to come to the front of the group.

"Great, I can do that!" Amy looked about her for any water source, any at all, but there was one.

An idea came to her.

"Amy, you could-" Tails began.

"I know, I know, it's just...it's gross!"

"AMY!"

"Ok ok!"

She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

She spit out a wad of saliva onto a single chain link.

"Ewww!" Came Knuckles' disgusted cry.

"It was the only way!" She defended, watching as the one link popped open. She took hold of the break, and ripped with all her might, grunting with effort. As the field broke in one place, it fell apart around the net, and Amy was able to tear a gap wide enough for them to escape.

She wiped her forehead as they piled out, running to join the fight. Tails activated his communicator and yelled into it, "Calling the Plane! I repeat calling the Plane! I have logged our coordinates into the system, engage auto-locate!"

"What do we do Tails!" She yelled over the roar of the fight. "Eggman's not sticking to the script anymore!"

"The only thing we can do," Tails replied, "Go with it!"

Knuckles and Sticks took on the minions that Eggman had now called to him, while Tails took to the skies to meet the plane. Sonic continued to dodge attacks, as the robot was so surprisingly fast, he had no time to actually throw any of his own. Amy stood to join the fight, wobbling in surprise at her light-headedness. She looked down at her foot, seeing the bandage beginning to soak through with red. She shook her head and focused. She needed to be useful now, Eggman had gone off script, and they needed a plan. She crept her way behind the machine, slowly pulling out her enerbeam. Sonic saw her and shot an astonished and angry look her way, which she returned with a finger to her lips. He quickly looked away and continued distracting the beast while Amy stood behind one of it's legs. In one smooth motion, she whipped her enerbeam around his opposite leg, pulling it towards the one she was by. She used such a force, that its leg inverted, tipping it over to the side.

"Watch out!" Sonic called to Knuckles and Sticks, while Amy began running away from the monstrosity falling towards her. She cried out with each step she took, stumbling, desperate to get away.

"Sonic!" She called, looking back at the fast-falling metal. Before she could even finish calling his name he was there. Picking her up and smiling down at her.

"You called?"

She smiled back, relieved he had come, but even happier that he seemed to be forgiving her, and probably enjoying the challenge. They came to stand by Sticks and Knuckles, but Sonic did not put her down. They watched as the Dino-Tron hit the ground, sending up a cloud of dust that looked more like it came from an explosion. "Ha, everyone knows that Dinosaurs are extinct, Egghead!" Sonic laughed at the villain, flying red faced in the air. "Oh please Sonic," Eggman shouted back, "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Huh?" The four looked on as the robot twitched and sparked, breaking in half and reforming around Eggman's Egg-Mobile to create a gigantic sort of flying bird. "This, is Ptero-Tron!" He exclaimed over his loudspeaker, powerful wings pumping high above them. "And I'd like to see you try and touch him, Groundhogs, Ahahaha!" Sonic scowled, and began to yell back, but was interrupted by the sounds of an engine. He looked up to see the swooping yellow figure of a plane.

"Did someone call for backup?" Tails called, releasing his enerbeam. Sonic smiled and reached out a hand to grab it, pulling Amy closer to him with the other. "Hold on!" He yelled, grabbing onto the thin yellow beam, which pulled them up into the air. She squeaked and clung tighter to him, which made him laugh a little bit.

Once they were over a tall cliff, Sonic released and began to fall towards the ground.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled ferociously at him.

"Keeping you safe!" Came the reply. She felt him spike, and she knew what was coming.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" She yelled at him.

He laughed, beginning to fold around her, "Too late!"

He curled around her and dashed through the air, tumbling with her, making her head spin.

He landed safely atop the cliff, his girl in his arms. He set her down and yanked off his bandana, gently picking up her foot. She winced. "I know, I know," he soothed, as she yelped when he began wrapping up her ankle. He finished, pulling the knot tightly. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, pulling back to look in her eyes. "Amy," He said seriously, "Please, stay out trouble, I can't let you get hurt." And he was gone. Hopping over the cliff side, onto the plane now containing Knuckles and Sticks.

"You-you! ARRRRGRHRHRG!" She yelled after him, flailing her fists in anger. She panted angrily and scrambled to her feet, summoning her hammer and hobbling over to the cliff's edge. She watched the enerbeams and lasers fly through the air towards the metal monster, but nothing seemed to hurt the thing. She gasped as she saw Sonic leap from the plane onto the beast and disappear inside. She hit her communicator button.

"Tails, pick me up now!"

"But-"

"NOW TAILS!"

The plane swooped around and sped towards the cliff. She disappeared her hammer and backed up. She willed herself to begin running, pumping her arms and picking up momentum, feeling a pang of discomfort with each step.

' _Ignore it._ ' She told herself. ' _It doesn't matter._ '

She reached the edge of the cliff, the plane so close, she kicked off with all her might and leaped into the air. For a second, all was quiet as she rushed through the wind, she felt no pain, only adrenaline. Then she hit the plane wing with a hard bang and was shocked back to reality. She gasped in pain and scrambled to get her footing. A strong hand grabbed her wrist and hoisted her up, securing her to the wing.

"Thanks Knuckles," She breathed heavily, resting her hands on her knees. He patted her back kindly, "No problem!"

"What's happened?" She shouted over the roar of the engine.

Sticks pointed to the robot, which seemed stalled in the air. "Sonic went into the crazy animal machine!"

"He what?! We gotta help him!" She said, beginning to limp forward, only to be held back by the same strong pair of hands.

"Sorry, Sonic told us to stay!" Knuckles said matter of factly, lifting the girl off the ground.

"Guys this is my fault, I have to help!" She yelled kicking her feet to no avail.

"You have!" Tails soothed, "And this is _all_ of our faults," He added on.

"Not mine!" Sticks yelled back, " _I_ wanted to have a nice ceremonial witch fire!"

She was interrupted by a loud clanking coming from the robot, and all heads turned just in time to see it spark and twitch. A blue hedgehog jumped out, flying through the air for only a second, and then the entire thing exploded. The inhabitants of the plane all yelped and shielded their faces from the hot gust of wind that crashed down on them, coughing at the smoke that came with it. Amy peeked out and saw that Sonic had not quite gotten far enough away from the blast in time, he had been engulfed in smoke, thrown toward the cliff violently, and battered around by stray pieces of rubble. The four watched as he began to plummet, unconsciously, toward the ground.

"GO GET HIM TAILS!" Amy shouted desperately.

"I-I-I CAN'T! SHE WON't HOLD AGAINST ANOTHER BODY!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled at him, terrified.

"I CAN GET US IN PRETTY CLOSE THOUGH!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET US TO HIM, NOW!"

Time was running out as Sonic plunged along the cliff's edge, closer and closer to the ground. Tails flew furiously toward him, not quite sure what would happen when they got to him, but praying he would be ok.

Amy, however had formulated a crazy plan, but didn't tell, as she knew they would try to stop her. As they got closer and closer, Amy summoned her hammer, and crouched into a running position. Tails looked back to see her, readied in her stance. "Amy, what- AMY, NO!" She took off, her feet pounding against the cold metal wing, feeling her ankle deteriorate a little more with each step. Her heart pounded, her arms pushing her forward, hammer in hand. She felt a hand brush her shoulder, no doubt Knuckles trying to pull her back. As she reached the end of the wing she summoned all her strength, and pushed off as hard as she could.

"AUGH!" She yelled at the searing pain emanating from her ankle, outstretching her arms, preparing for the hit.

 **Wham.**

She slammed into Sonic's body, throwing both of them into the cliff side. She grabbed hold of his hand, and plunged the grip of her hammer into the dirt wall, holding on with all of her strength, as it tore down the side for a bit, leaving a gash in the cliffside.

They screeched to a stop dangling well above the ground, Amy glued to her hammer with one hand, the grip half stuck in the wall, and holding the groaning Sonic by the other hand. She began to sweat, holding on for dear life while being pulled down by Sonic.

She realised there was only one option, if she wanted either of them to be safe, as her fingers began slipping on the grip.

Grunting, she threw every last bit of strength into swinging the awakening hedgehog, up and over her hammer grip. He landed with a thud and an "Ooomf!" Wrapped, limply, but steadily around the grip, as her last finger slipped from the handle.

She closed her eyes and felt the wind rush around her, heard the shouts of her friends, waiting.

Waiting. Waiting for the pain to come. Peacefully.

 **THUD**.

Amy woke up in her own bed, wrapped in the arms of none other than her favorite hedgehog and dim light coming from a lamp in the corner of her room. He was asleep, cuddled into her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed, looking concerned. Amy sighed and nuzzled into her hero, noticing that her ankle had been set in a cast, and that her collarbone, shoulders, and chest had been wrapped tightly in gauze. Her neck and back were sore, and her breathing was pretty labored, but other than that, she felt fine. In fact, she felt restless and antsy, she knew she needed to have a chat with Sonic, however much she didn't want to. She felt Sonic shift around her, pulling her in close to him. He whimpered, twitching, "No…" He mumbled.

"Sonic…" Amy said delicately, trying to wake him from his nightmare gently.

"I won't let go." He said, a little louder.

"Sonic." She matched his volume, kissing his forehead softly, trying to draw the dream from him.

He gasped and his eyes popped open, his arms instinctively tightening.

Amy yelped a little bit, his grip too tight, her back and arms crying out painfully. His eyes widened as he released her.

"Sorry sorry sorry!"

She looked up and smiled at him, "s'okay." She mumbled.

Sonic exhaled loudly, and rested his head on hers, closing his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're awake." He breathed, "You had me worried there!'

" _I_ had _you_ worried?!" She huffed, "You can't just go pull a stunt like that either! Wandering into a machine all by yourself, expecting to just blow it up and then leave unharmed-" Sonic stopped her rant with a hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing her. Her anger melted, "S-stop that!" She said, "I'm trying to be angry at you!" but she just couldn't, she couldn't stay mad at the man she loved. She fell quiet, feeling his soft hand on her skin, looking at his peaceful expression as he laughed. "You can't stay mad at me Ames." He reached down and gently pulled her hand up to his chest, careful not to cause any pain. She felt his heart beat under her hand. He sighed, looking at her a bit more seriously. "And I can't stay mad at you...Tails told me about your plan." She tensed and averted her gaze

"Amy, that was just, well-"

"It was stupid, I know!" Her voice raised again, she moved from his embrace and sat up in her bed, after much laboring.

"I just- Sonic, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you this morning, and I'm sorry that I-"

"I forgive you."

She stopped cold.

"But Sonic I don't think you-"

He sat up next to her and took her face in his hands, "Ames. I forgive you. That's it! No more worrying about it, it's in the past now, I love you, and I forgive you."

Amy felt a lump form in her throat, he was too good for her. She knew it. How could one person be this kind, and loving, and beautiful, and why was he hers? She gulped down the tears and put her hands on his.

"I don't deserve this." She whispered, not looking at him.

He ducked his head down to meet her eyes. "Yes, you do. You are worth everything to me, Ames."

He kissed her softly, afraid he would hurt her more. He cherished her, loved her, wanted her, needed her. And suddenly he remembered. Amy pouted as his lips left hers quickly. She opened her eyes to see that she was alone in her room. A gust of wind was the only thing left behind. She began to stand as quickly as she could. Testing her ankle, holding her back straight, she stood, tired. "Sonic?" She called, not sure what was happening anymore. There was another gust, and a blue blur began rushing around the room. Sonic set fake candles everywhere, warmly illuminating the room with soft, dark light. He fixed his brown jacket, and came to a rest in front of the standing girl. He cleared his throat, drinking in the moment, after all he only got one shot at this. He presented from behind his back, the small box that had been sitting on Amy's desk, waiting there for them all day. Her expression turned from one of shock to confusion, what was he pulling?

She took the box from him and began to unwrap it, feeling her burning muscles but ignoring it, she needed to stretch her muscles now and recover quickly, the team would need her!. As she began to untie the ribbon, Sonic took a deep breath, and let it out. "Amy, we've been together for 2 years now, and I gotta tell you, they've been by far the happiest I've ever lived."

Amy listened intently, still a little confused, as the ribbon slipped off and onto the floor.

"I know we're young, but all the better, because I want to start a life with you now. You don't slow me down at all, if anything you make me faster. You stretch me into a better person, you help me grow, you are my joy. And a life together would be the most exciting, the most exhilarating, and the best adventure I could ever imagine."

Amy's eyes widened, as she opened the cardboard box, revealing, another box. But this one was full of promise, full of love, and full of joy. She began to tremble, picking the velvet box up, out of the wrapping. she was shaking so hard that it slipped out of her fingers.

"And today- whoops!" Sonic had gotten down on his knee, and he lunged forward to catch the ring in his equally as shaky hands. He opened it, revealing the delicate band set with a single sapphire.

"Today, you saved me. And you've saved me everyday for the past 2 years, starting on that first date. I love you Ames. Marry Me?"

He was silent, anxiously awaiting any response from the stunned girl, who had drawn her hands up to her mouth. His sheepish smile faltered as she didn't say anything. Had he jumped the gun? They had been dating for two years, sure, but they were still pretty young. He watched as she struggled to her knees. They were both on the same level. Both bent before the other. Pleading the same thing. Amy burst into tears, and pulled him in close in a tight embrace.

"Only if _you'll_ marry _me!_ " She cried, letting out all her emotions as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sonic was shocked, but relieved as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Only if you can take me as the wreck I am," She sobbed, "I'm not perfect, Sonic, but I'll do my best to be your wife, and-"

"And I'll do my best to be your husband." Sonic choked out, feeling a tear threaten to escape.

He pulled back, and grabbed her hand. He removed her glove, and slipped the ring smoothly onto her finger. She just looked at it, mouth agape. "It's beautiful." She gasped out finally. "It's absolutely perfect."

She turned to look at him, both still on their knees on the ground.

"Mrs. Amy Rose Hedgehog." she tested it out.

"It's absolutely perfect." He replied, and drew his fiance in for a kiss.

His hands played with hers, feeling the ring sitting where it should be, telling the world she was his. Amy had never been happier in her life. She let her joy fill up the kiss. His hands moved to hold her head, his fingers in her quills. He wanted to deepen it, and so did she, but she needed rest, and her movement was pretty restricted right now.

They parted and smiled at eachother. He stood and gently helped her to her feet, walking her back to her bed, and resting her comfortably. He began to exit, but was stopped by a sudden, "Wait!"

He turned to look at his girl.

"Where are you going?" She asked, patting the bed.

He smiled and returned to her side to stoop and kiss her on the head. "I'll be back, but right now, I gotta go tell everybody!" She rolled her eyes as he disappeared, shouting at the top of his lungs, "SHESAIDYESSHESAIDYESSHESAIDYES!"

 **Dang that one was long! Guys, please review or send me messages with prompts and such if you want me to write something specific, I'm always looking for things to write!**

 **Thanks for reading!- Bee**


	5. Romantic Comedies

**Another chappie for you guys, but this one is a shortie. Enjoy!**

"Kiss me." Breathed the much too made-up actress on screen.

"Gladly." Replied the man, his shirt inconspicuously unbuttoned, his rippling muscles apparent under the purposely light fabric of his shirt. They both dove in for a very passionate kiss, and Amy scrunched her face in distaste.

"I don't understand the appeal," she whispered to the hedgehog next to her.

"So they broke up because she saw him with another woman, but she was actually his sister? And then she got fired from the fashion house right? But it turns out that the fashion house was actually a villain headquarters, and the guy was a super hero the whole time?!" She huffed, "Sonic, none of this makes any sense!" She whispered ferociously.

"Shhhh..." Sonic said, placing a lazy finger over her lips, without taking his glassy eyes off the screen.

"You're ruining the most beautiful part," he said, sniffing and swiping a finger under his eye.

"Are you crying?!" She gasped, laughing a bit.

"SSHHHH!" Came the reply from all the movie-goers around her.

Amy slumped down into her chair, gazing at all the other couples who had come to see this ridiculous movie together, they were all holding hands and sniffing and shoving handfuls of popcorn in their mouths. Sonic had dragged her to this movie, he needed an excuse to see it, and it had been a while since their last secret date.

Amy watched the rest of the movie in skeptic silence, mentally laughing at everything else that was just too histrionic for her to handle.

Afterwards, he walked her back to her house in the cold night air, bashfully grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through.

"Thanks for sticking with me through that chick flick, Ames." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, you owe me one!" Amy laughed, poking him in the chest.

"Hey! It was a beautiful story about love, and passion, and misunderstandings, and-"

"And superheroes and fashion?" She finished, laughing.

"Well yeah! C'mon, you know you can't resist a good love story!" He nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

"That was not a love story, that was a soap opera!"

"Hey, I like soap operas!" Sonic defended.

Amy's eyes widened, "you do?! Who new Sonic the Hedgehog was such a sucker for romance!"

Sonic pouted, "Hey, I can be very romantic if I want!"

They stepped up onto her porch, standing in front of her door.

Amy crossed her arms,

"I. Don't. Believe. You."

Sonic gasped in mock injury, then let a mischievous smirk fall onto his lips. "Fine, guess I'll have to prove it."

He stepped confidently forward, causing her to back up until her back pressed gently against her door, but Sonic didn't stop. He kept coming forward until his body pressed firmly against hers, his hands coming to rest unwaveringly on either side of her head. He ducked his head down and kissed her passionately, pouring out his love for her. They broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I like when you're romantic." She breathed, her hot breath warming Sonic's lips. He bent forward, as if to kiss her again, feeling the pressure of her body against the door.

"Good night." He whispered fiercely, lips not quite touching. Winking at her, Sonic ran, laughing into the night, leaving a red-faced but happy hedgehog at the door.

 **Drop by and leave a review! They motivate me to** **update faster!**


	6. Sonic Tries Something Out

**"Confidence Boost"**

"Hyah!" Amy leaped in front of the villain, swinging her hammer mightily, her goal to hit the gold orb flying straight at them back towards the machine. She had been expecting to feel the collision of the gel-like laser on her hard hammer head, but instead, the golden aura just enveloped the hammer, traveling along it's handle and surrounding the pink hedgehog. She yelped, and tried to escape the plasma bubble encasing her, but she felt herself growing more and more tired, until she dropped limp to the ground, still exuding a small halo of gold.

"AMY!" The gang yelled, turning from the pesky robots they were each facing, and immediately running to her limp side. Sonic arrived first, obviously, crouching over her, grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking her furiously.

"Amy?! AMY! PLEASE! Wake up!" He began to shout desperately. Knuckles arrived next, taking hold of Sonic and yanking him off the poor girl.

"Sonic, calm down, you'll hurt her even more!" He shouted, restraining the struggling hedgehog.

Sonic's head snapped up furiously, glaring Eggman, who was casually watching the situation unfold without a care in the world. "What did you do Eggman?" Sonic snarled at the villain, as Sticks kneeled down, pulling Amy's head into her lap and Tails knelt down to check her vitals.

"Calm down you idiot." Sighed the doctor, "That ray was meant for me, obviously I wouldn't hit myself with anything that might be dangerous, now would I?"

"I don't know," Sonic broke free of Knuckles grasp, "would you?"

"No, you imbecile! It was only, uh…" Eggman turned an odd shade of pink.

"Only _what._ " Sonic took a menacing step forward.

"It was a confidence booster ray, alright?!" The older man wailed, "I needed to feel good about myself again, I was losing touch with my evil side, and I just needed a little pick me up!"

The entire gang relaxed a bit.

"And how might this affect Amy?" Tails questioned.

Eggman shrugged. "It was designed to make me bolder, more creative, and more honest, but on her, I don't know what will happen."

Sonic knelt down, picking the limp girl off the floor gently.

"We're done here today, Eggman." He said finally, turning to leave, the rest of the gang trailing after him.

The door shut behind them resolutely, leaving the man alone with his machines again.

Sonic spent a sleepless night at Amy's, sitting in a chair by her bedside, bouncing his knee nervously. Tails had assured him there was nothing to worry about, only that she may have a brief and sudden personality change before the ray wore off, but he was still worried about her. He knew he had let himself get out of hand that day. He knew he had shown too much of his feelings, but he panicked when he saw her fall limp to the floor. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him, especially if she didn't even know about the growing feelings he had towards her. He rested his head in his hands. It was painful for him to think about, the possibility of not seeing her smile everyday, not talking to her, not being able to ever...kiss her.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a sudden gasp from the bed. He jerked his head up to see Amy's eyes wide open, her chest heaving. He bolted up and stood knelt next to her.

"Amy? Amy, I'm so glad you're awake! Are you...ok?"

Amy didn't say anything, only blinked. Her eyes took time to focus on something, her head adjusting to her new mindset. She laughed and sat up.

"Are you kidding? I'm amazing!" She jumped off the bed, striking a pose.

Sonic looked at her worriedly. "Do you feel any, different?"

She laughed again, "I feel better than I've felt in years!" She began to strut, catching sight of herself in the mirror. She paused to admire her frame.

"Dang, I haven't looked this good in years! I feel so good about myself, Sonic!" She began to bounce on her toes, smiling ear to ear.

"I-I'm beautiful!" She whipped around to stare at the confused but bemused Sonic.

She smiled deviously at him. "I don't know how you've resisted my charm all these years!" She winked at him. His face turned a sweet shade of red.

' _This is just the beam, it'll just be another, how long did Tails say? 15 minutes. 15 minutes and she'll be back to normal.'_ He looked up to see her walking confidently towards him. He took a startled step back.

"W-what's up?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Sonic quickly ran out of room, finding his back pressed against the wall as Amy continued her advance.

She didn't stop when she reached him, pressing her small body into is, causing his face to heat even more. He took hold of her shoulders, trying to push her away from him.

"A-Amy, this is only that machine Eggman hit you with, I don't think-" In one swift motion Amy grabbed his wrists and wrapped them around her back, letting her weight fall onto him, pressuring him between herself and the door. She clasped under his neckerchief, pulling his head down to her eye level, staring at him with such a fierce passion and lust that it...turned him on a little bit.

"I haven't felt this good about myself in years." She smirked at him, staring directly into his wide eyes.

"Right now, I could take on a swarm of robots by myself. I could climb Mount Safety without any survival gear. I could beat you in a race-" Sonic pulled back a bit.

"Well, I don't know about that, Ames-"  
She yanked him back towards her.

"I feel so good, that I could tell the boy I've loved for years how I feel about him. And right now-"

Her lips barely brushed Sonic's as she whispered fiercely,

"Amy gets, what Amy wants." And she brought his lips crashing down on hers.

The whole world froze around them. Stuck between a dream and reality. Sonic's eyes sprung open, protesting at her bold actions, he tried to push her away. But she only clung on tighter, laughing into the kiss, pulling him closer into her.

His muscles instinctively began to relax, even though his mind was trying to tell his heart that this was wrong. He felt his eyes flutter closed. His heart took charge, commanding his head to shut up for just once, so he could enjoy finally being in the passionate embrace of the girl he desired.

They broke.

Amy smirked, her cheeks hot, her heart soaring.

"So, what's your answer?"

Sonic returned the smirk, feeling his confidence boosted by her own. He tugged her playfully into him, pulling her waist in to meet his. He growled a bit as he lowered his head back down.

"This."

He pressed his lips firmly back onto hers, wanting only to feel her, wanting to taste her, wanting to love her, wanting this not to only last the 5 or so minutes he had left.

His hands traced slowly up her back, rustling her quills, releasing her tension, enticing a soft groan from her. He continued up, letting his hands find their way into her beautifully colored, silky quills. His mouth left hers, finding the corner of her smile, her nose, her jawline. His lips traced down her neck to her shoulder, letting instinct take over. He tugged at her quills, letting her head fall back into his hands, giving him room to work.

"S-Sonic." Amy groaned, sounding smaller than before.

"Not yet," He whispered, returning to her lips again. He kissed her lovingly, over and over, knowing his time was ending soon.

"Sonic...don't...let me...go…" She whispered between his kisses. He brought his head to rest on hers.

"...I-I won't." He said, honestly. And then he kissed her one last time. In pure adoration of who she was, who she was to him. Knowing that this had changed everything.

He felt her shrink. Felt her tense, felt her become smaller in his arms. She gasped into his kiss, and he released her.

She staggered backward, blinking at him, a little scared, a little hopeful.

"W-What happened?" She croaked, bumping into the bed, and falling to sit on it.

Sonic walked confidently over, sitting next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, earning him a confused look from Amy.

"You... _were_ kissing me, right?"

Sonic laughed, " _Technically,_ you were kissing me."

He turned to look at her beautiful eyes, placing a soft hand on her cheek. She held her breath, not wanting to ruin whatever had happened between them.

"Don't worry," He soothed, running a thumb over her cheek, and then standing, holding his hand out for her.

"How about we go out, just you and me, and I'll tell you everything."

 **Leave me a review to make me feel happy!**


	7. Amy Gets Banned From Missions

**Thank you guys for the couple of reviews I got on the last chapter, as a reward, a new chapta for ya!**

"You lied to me, Amy." Sonic said stonily, looking at the indifferent pink hedgehog angrily. She simply shrugged and leaned against her hammer, challenging him with an icy stare.

"You know as well as I do that lying was the only way to get us out of that mess. I told you that I wasn't going to go fight Eggman, and that much was true. I went to get captured, you never said I couldn't do that." She replied matter-of-factly.

"That's not my point and you know it!" He countered heatedly, his voice rising.

"You disobeyed my direct orders, you went behind my back, and you could've gotten seriously hurt!" He continued, his anger being fanned by how casual she was treating the situation.

"Oh come on!" She scoffed, pushing herself off her hammer and disappearing it, "I knew there was never really any danger, it's Eggman were talking about! Besides, my plan worked, didn't it? I knew what needed to be done, and I decided to see it through. No harm in getting the job done!"

"That was not your decision to make!" Sonic bellowed, advancing towards her.

She did not shy away. Instead, her face hardened and her arms dropped to her sides, her voice rising to match his volume.

"Oh isn't it?!" She questioned, her temper flaring up.

"No, It's not!" He felt ready to shout at her, but fought to control his anger, instead taking another step towards her, trying to be taller, looking down at her and establishing his authority.

"We are a TEAM, Amy. Do you understand? And _I_ lead this team, not _you_. If you ever try anything as dangerous and idiotic as that ever again, WITHOUT discussing or even ASKING if it's a possibility-with any "plan" of yours- I will not hesitate to suspend you from this team!" He said with shocking finality.

Amy's red face faltered. Her angry mask slipped away for a second, replaced by one of absolute disdain and shock.

"You can't do that..." She said quietly, shaking her head.

"You can't do that!" She repeated, this time looking up at him with a new-found fire, puffing out her chest as well, trying to establish _her own_ authority.

"I'm not a child, and I'm not an idiot, and you can't talk to me like one!" She jabbed an angry finger at his chest and stepped up to the plate, leaving their stony faces only inches apart.

"If it weren't for my actions today, Eggman's robots would have destroyed town hall, and Tails would never have escaped unharmed! Not to mention I didn't see YOU bringing any other ideas to the table, Mr. 'Leader'!" She jabbed at his chest again, and Sonic growled down at her, growing agitated at her inability to see that he only wanted to keep her safe and run a healthy team. Frustrated that she couldn't see that turning herself over to Eggman today had been completely impulsive, and could have ended in disaster.

"Aside from Tails, I'm the smartest person on this team," She seethed, raising her finger, ready to strike again.

"You guys wouldn't last without me, and you can't ground me from going on missions with you guys like I'm some irresponsible teenager-" She began to jab again, only to find her finger caught in Sonic's lightening fast grip.

He lowered his head and stared unwaveringly into her narrowed green eyes.

"Watch me." He retaliated, releasing her hand harshly and moving towards the door.

"You're not coming on any missions with us until you realize that to be a part of this group you have to be a team player, and until you're willing to consider that your actions today could have had serious consequences for this team!" He said, brushing past her, feeling his anger still bubbling beneath.

"That's a lie!" She shouted unbelievingly at his retreating form. He stopped at hearing her new hurt and confused tone, his ears twitching in irritation at his overwhelming emotions.

"The only person who could have possibly suffered from that plan was me." She stated forcibly to his back, watching his shoulder blades tense and his hands turn to fists.

"I went through with it to protect all of you guys AND the whole village, Sonic! I knew I could get hurt, but that didn't matter to me at all, what mattered to me was you!...Guys. You guys."

She cleared her throat at her slip up, and regained her hard stance, waiting for him to react. She saw his boiling anger, and was almost inviting him to let it go.

"I was the hero today, Sonic!" She cried desperately, "I did something good, and everything was fine! What's wrong with you?! Why don't you get that I-"

"What's wrong with me?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" He whipped around, finally spilling over, finally shouting.

"YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DIRECT DANGER!"

He grabbed her arms, her confidence faltering before this unseen side of him.

"Why can't YOU see that you matter?!" He shouted at her, shaking her back and forth.

He released and she staggered back, eyes large.

"I CAN keep you from missions, and I WILL until you learn to be careful with yourself."

He grew silent, realizing what he was saying.

What he was trying to say.

His eyes flew to the floor.

"S-sorry." He stammered.

She said nothing, only watching him with concerned eyes.

"You're not coming on today's mission. And that's final." He said, turning to leave, wanting to escape all the emotions that he had let surface, wanting to escape the truth that was prying at his confidence. He was really mad at her for risking herself for him, not for lying. He was mad at her because she was getting to close to him. She mattered way to much.

Sonic always knew his friends were his weakness, but this was something else. This was uncomfortable.

He opened the door and made a move to leave, but was stopped by small arms wrapping around his torso.

He froze.

"I won't go on the mission if you really don't want me to." She said quietly, nuzzling her head into his back.

He took a sharp breath and arched his back slightly, feeling her soft quills rubbing against her own. He found it hard to breathe, and quickly broke through her grasp, still trying to put on a tough face.

She looked a little hurt at him, but reached out and took his hand none the less. His face faltered at the shocking feeling of her sweet hand in his, and how much he liked it.

"Just, promise me we'll talk about this later?"

Sonic blinked, processing what she said.

"A-about what?" he stuttered.

"About _this."_ She said, gesturing to him and to their hands.

"About...us?"

He dropped her hand and took a step out the door, stumbling over his foot and recovering..

"I uh-um… I don't uh. Y-yeah." He rubbed behind his neck, beginning to blush a bit.

He turned quickly and ran off, contemplating what had happened and what would happen .

He suddenly screeched to a stop.

' _What am I thinking? I can't keep Amy from a fight! We need her, and she wouldn't listen to me anyway!_ ' He turned around, only to see her frame already chasing after him.

He huffed at her, but smiled.

"Alright, you can come!"

"Thanks, but I don't need your permission!" Amy smiled at him, grabbing his hand as she ran past him, pulling him along behind her.

 **Hope ya liked it, let me know!**


	8. Holding Hands

**Warning: This one is a little... descriptive. It get's romantic, that's all I'm** **sayin.**

She laughed and dragged him deeper in the wood, rushing through the trees to find their perfect own little corner of the world, some small privacy, where they were free to just exist together and to enjoy each other. Sonic couldn't help but smile as her small pink form led them on, the light shining through the trees casting a heavenly sort of glow on her, complimenting the smile that lit him up inside.

He didn't see it coming, actually. It happened one day when they were fighting Eggman a couple years ago. He watched her single handedly take down two of Eggman's largest robots, rescue a child who had been caught in the crossfire, and then safely retrieve the artifact from the incredibly dangerous temple it rested in.

She came back without a scratch, instead with a smile of exhilaration, a love of adventure.

That was when he first saw her.

Like, actually saw her. For the beautiful free spirit she was, and since then, she had haunted his mind. It wasn't until a year and half later that he finally acted. They were stuck in a cave for the night, just the two of them, and Sonic had finally gathered up the courage to ask her out. For her part, she had been absolutely astounded and completely ecstatic, eagerly agreeing.

And they'd been happily dating in secret since.

So here they were, sneaking away from their friends for some much deserved alone time.

Amy began to slow, deeming the warm clearing they had found suitable for a little fun.

She breathed heavily and softly, resting her back on the trunk of a large tree, and sliding down to rest on the soft fresh grass.

Sonic gazed down admiringly towards her, before crouching in front of her, using his finger to tilt her head up towards his. He fell forward onto his knees, allowing his hand to travel up to frame her cheek, their faces close enough to feel. He shifted his position, not allowing his eyes to leave hers, bringing his legs to straddle her slouched body. She snaked her arms around his neck, her eyes fluttering closed as she pulled him forward, longing for the feel of his skin on her.

But he resisted. Allowing his lips to merely brush hers, feeling her chest still heaving under his.

Her eyes opened surprisingly.

He smiled mischievously, lowering his body onto hers, sliding her farther down so she lay completely on the grass, Her breathing deepened as his hands move to trace down her arms. He brought them up to lay limply out to the side, giving him room to place his hands near her torso on the ground.

He growled as he finally moved in to kiss her, his body still pressing her into the ground.

She moaned as his lips slid into place on hers, devouring her hungrily. They were completely in sync, their lips dancing around each other in a fierce love. He bit her bottom lip and entered, finding the hidden treasures of her mouth, exploring and taking in as much as he could. They broke apart, breathing heavily. He smiled down at her, panting lightly. Her eyes stayed shut, unable to will herself to open them and break the warm trance she was in. Until she felt his hand on her waist.

Her breathing stopped as she felt his breath grow hot on her face again, and she let her head fall back with a moan as he began kissing tenderly on her neck.

"S-Sonic…" She moaned out, as she felt his gloved hand slide down from her waist onto her thigh.

He didn't reply, only began to bite at a particularly soft spot as his hand continued down, down…

"Sonic." She tried again, trying to make her hoarse voice solid.

"Mmm?"

"Take your gloves off."

He froze.

"Please…" came her sweet voice.

"My...gloves…" He breathed, sitting up on her, still straddling her small body.

"You heard me." She breathed, eyes still closed. "Take. Them. Off."

She reached up a gloved hand of her own and blindly found his own. She began to unwrap his sports tape slowly, delicately. He watched warily, preparing to lose his defenses.

She tossed the wrappings to the side and lifted the white fabric off his hand, exposing himself finally. She smiled at him so sweetly it made him want to cry, and gently pulled his hand down to rest on her cheek.

The minute his skin touched hers, her eyes fluttered closed again, and she sighed into his hand, bringing his palm forward to kiss it.

Sonic smiled in embarrassment, but finally feeling her quills was like a new awakening inside him. He slowly slid his bare hand around to tangle themselves into her soft and wild quills.

His breath left him at finally being able to feel her and experience fully, and he leaned over to give the beautiful girl under him a kiss. Just as he was about to meet her again, a soft beep came from his other hand.

He ignored it, instead choosing to press his lips to hers again, clutching her quills as if he couldn't get enough of them.

 **Beep.**

"Sonic," She spoke against his mouth, her hands finding his chest, trying to push him off.

"Ignore it." He mumbled, kissing her deeply again.

 **Beep**

"Sonic," She laughed, pushing against him again.

He huffed in frustration and dove in for one final, passionate, breath-stealing, lustful kiss.

 **Beep**.

"I'm coming!" He mumbled and sat up angrily, falling off Amy.

She simply laughed at him and sat up, leaning her back against the tree again.

"What?" He growled into his communicator, which had so rudely interrupted them.

Amy watched indifferently, knowing already what they were being called for.

Sonic sighed and stood, turning to offer his bare hand for her.

"Eggman." He said simply.

"I know," She laughed, about to grab his hand, but then stopping.

She drew her hand back and, as Sonic watched confusedly, drew her own glove off, exposing her own small hand.

Sonic smiled warmly as she took his hand now, skin on skin.

He was shocked at how soft and small it was, but he knew he never wanted to let it go the minute her hand found its way into his.

They ran back through the trees, back to their friends, back to lives everyone thought they lead, each leaving one discarded glove on the ground of their small spot of heaven in the forest.

 **Hope you liked it, leave a review if you would like!**


	9. Welcome Home

**Honestly, it's sad, but I think this is one of my favorite one-shots I've written. I really hope you guys like it!**

Amy's head was pounding and her heart was aching.

She simply watched her husband from the staircase, who was flicking easily through the channels on their TV, not a care in the world. He had recently gotten back from a week long exclusive mission with Tails, and was suffering from post-adventure exhaustion.

She felt like she was going to be sick with all the emotions she felt clash inside of her.

She was so tired and sad, but happy to see her husband and anxious.

Mostly she just felt guilty.

She placed a steady hand on the railing and doubled over in nauseous fear, trying to hold back tears that she needed to release, a discussion that had

to be held.

"Ames?" Came his sweet, loving voice from over the couch.

She coughed aggressively and stood, pushing back her anxieties and striding over to her love.

The beautiful man that she did not deserve. Not after what she had done.

The worst part about all this was the crushing disappointment.

She let herself down.

She let Sonic down.

She let...them down.

She sat next to him on the couch apprehensively, sitting straight, avoiding his concerned stare.

He tugged at her shoulder, trying to pull her down to lay with him on the couch.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

 _Baby._

Her heart convulsed inside her at the word.

He sat up next to her, as his tugging was not producing any results, and instead opted to put an arm around her, shutting off the TV.

"Ames, are you ok?"

They were surrounded by a dark void of light. She wouldn't be able to see his disgusted expression, he couldn't see her silent tears.

"Sonic!" She finally choked out, collapsing into her husband's arms.

He just grabbed her tight, pulling her into his lap and rocking her gently, stroking her quills and whispering to her soothingly. He reached over and turned on a lamp next to them, casting a warm glow on the pair, rocking silently, Amy sobbing into the nothing.

"Talk to me sweetie," He muttered, burying his face in her quills, not sure of what was going on, but knowing he needed to be there for her.

She pushed him off, and turned to sit again, wiping her eyes, trying to control her voice.

Her cries came to a gasping stop,

"Just please…" She said quietly, "PLEASE, promise me you won't hate me after I tell you…"

Sonic's heart began to beat wildly, but he none-the-less stood off the couch and knelt on one knee before her, lifting her wet chin with a finger and forcing her to look at him.

"I will never, EVER, in my life, hate you. I love you, ok?" He said solidly, looking at her with strength despite the worry growing inside him.

She reached up and took his hands in her own, looking down to the floor.

"Do you remember the week before you left for the trip? We were battling Eggman, and I fainted."

"Yes?" Sonic said warily, confused.

"We all thought it was just exhaustion, which I guess it was, but I hadn't eaten that day yet. That's why you wouldn't let me come with you on the trip. You were looking out for me." She smiled lovingly through another tear that slipped down her cheek, raising a hand to frame his concerned face.

"You're so sweet…" She whispered sadly, her face falling. "I'm so sorry I couldn't- That they never…"

She trailed off, her face falling to look at the floor again.

Sonic fell back from her.

She couldn't-? No, no. That was impossible…

"I was going to meet you in Tails' workshop. I spent HOURS on the poster-"

She choked. He ran an aggravated hand through his quills, clutching at his pounding chest.

"It's still under the bed." She began to really cry again, as Sonic finally put the pieces together.

"You would jump out of the plane, and I was going to be waiting there, and I spent- I spent hours on it… And it would say ' _Welcome Home Daddy!_ ' on it, and you-" She broke. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

"But it didn't work!" She cried out into the night.

"I didn't work!" She sobbed, letting forth cries that only a broken woman would know. That only the pain of losing your child could produce. The agony of disappointment hit her like slap in the face.

And Sonic joined.

Falling onto her lap he cried out too. With the anguish of loss. The pang of regret, he howled into the nothing with his wife, both calling out for the child they had wanted dearly to love.

With damp fur he pulled his beautiful wife into him, the pathetic pair sitting entangled on the floor, finding comfort in the sorrow they shared, finding comfort in the love they held for each other.

He held her still streaming face in his hands and forced her to look at him, chokinging out desperately, "It's not your fault Ames, it's not you, sweetie. I love you so much, I love you… God I love you… Don't worry, we'll be ok, we'll be fine."

Amy cried herself to sleep in Sonic's arms, falling into a pitiful and wrecked slumber, escaping the torture of the last few weeks.

Sonic carried her shakily up to their room, placing sweet kisses on her head, trying to calm her whimpering form. He placed her sweetly in their bed, making sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

Then, he knelt down gently, and felt blindly into the darkness under their bed.

He found it.

He slid the thick rectangle of paper out silently, lifting it up shakily and turning it over.

 _Welcome Home Daddy!_

In the sweetest, most delicate script.

 **Ow my heart, geez! Drop a review if you wish:)**


	10. Amy Sweeps Sonic Off His Feet

**Oooooh a longer one! And not as depressing as that last one, I promise! Let's get right to the action then!**

Amy flipped flawlessly down the stone hallway of the temple, arching gracefully over the flying arrows, and leaping across the gaping floor like a sort of dancer. She landed on one knee, her hands meeting the ground to ease the landing. She stood confidently, and flicked her bangs back from her sweaty forehead, staring angrily at Sonic, who had been waiting for her on the other side.

"What took you so long?" He tapped his foot, feigning impatience, pouting at the panting girl.

"Maybe if you hadn't triggered all the friggin' booby traps when you just ran over here…" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, her stare baring down on him.

Sonic held his hands up and smiled sheepishly, "Whoops?"

She 'hmphed' at him again and briskly strode past him, knocking into his shoulder forcefully.

"Oh come on, Ames!" He shouted after her, speeding deeper into the hallway to catch up with her.

"You know I was joking!" He reasoned with her, walking backwards so he could see her. "Besides, from the looks of it, you had those traps handled no problem!"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you ladies first?" She replied, feeling her anger slipping away at the sight of his goofy smile. No matter how hard she tried, Sonic seemed to make her melt without him even knowing it.

"Yeah," He winked at her, turning back around to walk side by side with her.

"Good thing I'm no gentleman."

She elbowed him playfully.

"Oh you are too!"

He laughed and jabbed her back, "I know, it just seemed like a really suave thing to say."

She laughed at him and shook her head.

As they walked deeper into the dark hall the passage became more narrow, and the two hedgehogs found themselves getting closer and closer to each other. Their sides brushed up against the other, the quills on their arms rustling and standing on edge at the foreign touch of another hedgehog.

Sonic felt his throat closing, felt his heart beginning to beat. He moved behind her finally, not being able to stand her fur on his any longer.

He liked Amy. Like, really liked her, and he respected her too. She was so intelligent, much more than he was, and incredibly strong. He admired her for her courage and versatility from a distance, knowing that letting himself get caught in romance, or whatever, would just spell chaos for the team.

But now they were both 18. Things had changed, and Sonic wanted let down the exhausting job of having to keep his walls up around her 24/7. It was getting hard handle the weight of his emotions, and he was beginning to see that it was hard for her too.

Things would happen every so often, things that left him wondering what was there for them, what she was thinking.

He would pick her up to carry her somewhere occasionally, and she would nuzzle her soft head under his chin as he ran.

She would grab his hand casually, to lead him somewhere or show him something, and even as they slowed or reached their goal, he wouldn't let go.

One time, after a heated argument, they found themselves, suddenly, quite close to each other. And neither moved. Neither wanted to move.

Another heavenly time, he visited her after a tough battle, and she had created him with open arms, her small, sweet body wrapped in his arms.

It was heaven.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he suddenly bumped into her backside, unaware she had stopped so abruptly.

She lurched forward and let out a small yelp, wobbling over a huge, seemingly bottomless cavern.

On instinct, Sonic reached out both hands and grabbed her waist, pulling her back around into him, away from the pit fall's edge.

Both breathed heavily at the intensity of the moment, staring at each other in shock, their cheeks pink.

"T-thanks..." She muttered, pushing out of his grasp.

"A-" His voice cracked, and he quickly cleared his throat embarrassedly, "Anytime." He recovered, as she began to peer down into the valley.

"What's the plan?" He asked the sweet hedgehog, who had placed a hand thoughtfully on her chin, her fingers just touching her small, smooth, lips.

His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to them as she drummed her unknowingly teasing fingers over her mouth.

"So, according to these carvings, the only way to get to the amulet IS down." Amy said, running her hand over markings on the wall.

"Of course it is…" Sonic grumbled. He held out a hand and smirked

"Ladies first?"

Amy gave him a side glance, but none-the-less stepped up to the plate.

"O-ok." She reached out one foot, and made to fall forward, reaching her upper body over the pit and-

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted, grabbing her back from the edge.

"L-Let me go first." He said shakily, releasing her, and stepping forward.

He had almost let her fall blindly into an unknown danger, and that would've been absolutely idiotic.

She grabbed his hand and stepped forward with him.

"No. Together?"

Sonic looked in her courageous green eyes, and felt his heart skip a beat.

He just nodded, and swallowed deeply.

"On my count? 1...2...3!"

They jumped.

They flew down through the air, hands clutching, hearts racing.

They positioned themselves for a hopefully soft landing, eventually releasing their hands for stability.

Amy landed first, her small frame falling faster than his.

She looked up warily and saw the blue blur rapidly approaching, and out of instinct, reached out both arms.

He landed cleanly in her arms, bridal style.

They both only stared at each other for a split second, then burst out laughing as Sonic clamored, a bit embarrassedly, out of her arms.

"Ahem, usually...usually that's the other way around." Sonic coughed, blushing.

"I dunno, I kinda liked doing the catching for once!" She laughed.

They looked around, finding that they were surrounded by complete darkness.

"Sonic," Amy coughed out, becoming quieter.

"Right here." His voice found hers in the dark, and she reached out quickly, taking hold of his hand again. He looked quizzically at her, but gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her closer to his side.

"Just in case," She said, not meeting his eyes, but relishing in the feel of his hand.

"Just in case what?" He laughed, regaining his cool exterior. "Just in case we lose each other? Not likely." He scoffed, "With a color like yours, I could see you in the darkest place!"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm just hanging onto you so you don't get in trouble or like, fall to your death or something!"

"Aww thanks mom!" He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes, as they took off into the dark.

They came upon, to their dismay, a rickety rope bridge, and Sonic released her hand to begin to cross.

"I'm going first." He said finally, and began to carefully take small steps onto the rotting wood platforms.

It was hot and moist down where they were, and Sonic could feel the damp boards bending under his weight. But he plugged on, only stopping occasionally if a board creaked too heavily for his liking. He made it, and looked back across, barely able to see the fear etched on her face.

"C'mon Amy, just take it slow!" His voice echoed across the divide back toward her. He heard a creak, and knew she had begun the long journey over to him. All seemed fine until he heard a crash and a shout.

"AMES?!" He yelled out into the darkness, searching for the pink. He took a step forward.

"Don't come!" He heard her voice yell back. "It won't hold us both!"

He sighed, and took a shaky step back.

"Sonic?" This time the voice was quieter.

"I don't think I can do this!"

"Amy, Ames, you got to!" He yelled back into the dark. "C'mon, just put one foot in front of the other, c'mon just a few more steps!" He shouted desperately into the dark, holding out his hand, searching for some pink.

He kept shouting encouragements at her, willing her to keep moving, praying that she was fine.

"Sonic... " He finally saw her eyes appear and heaved a sigh of relief.

He watched her take another step forward, but the board broke under her foot again. They both shouted in surprise, Sonic reaching forward, Amy springing back. There were no more boards left until the ledge. She would have to make the jump.

"Sonic," Her voice was steady, and she looked at him with determined eyes.

"Say something, um...motivating."

"What?"

"I need some help ok?! JUST SAY SOMETHING!"

"Um- COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME!"

She gave a shouted, reared back, and took one flying leap, across the chasm beneath her.

"OOF!" She flew right into his arms, knocking them both over as the tumbled together on the ground. He didn't let go until they had stopped moving.

"Thanks." She breathed, standing to dust herself off.

He cleared his throat, "N-No problem." She offered him her hand, and helped him up. As they continued walking, she didn't let go.

"I'm going first next time."

 **Drop a review if you so please!**


	11. Sonic Learns to Like the Rain

**Been awhile since I updated. It's been raining a lot here, so I took some inspiration:) Enjoy!**

"This sucks." Pouted the blue hedgehog, as he watched the thick drops plop to the ground.

The sky was wet with gray clouds, and the ground had been soaked by the sloshes of rain that had unleashed themselves upon it.

Sonic let out another grouchy huff, and then turned on his heels to look at his girlfriend, seated calmly at her desk, laughing at him.

He crossed his arms.

"My phobias are not funny."

"They kinda are! Especially when you get all worked up about a little rain like some elementary school kid!" She laughed again, swiveling in her chair and putting down the papers she was holding so she could look at him.

He sat harshly on the ground in front of her, arms still crossed, pouting his lip out dramatically.

"I am NOT a kid!"

"Sure you're not… but I still think someone needs a nap!"

He groaned as she laughed, but found himself smiling despite the itching annoyance of the current weather.

She swiveled her chair back around, returning to her paperwork, and he stood to look over her shoulder.

"Why," He complained, his front slumping against the back of her chair, chin rested on her head, arms limp over the back of the chair, dangling on either side of her. "Why is it that you and every other person on this island are absolutely fine with water and I'm not?"

"Well, to be fair, none of us have super speed," She pointed out, trying to write without disturbing him.

"Yeah, well-" He was cut short as she gasped, jumping out of her chair and taking Sonic's completely relaxed form by surprise.

She whirled around, expecting to be face to face with her boyfriend, exclaiming "IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" She looked around confusedly, her eyes finally settling on the blue form grumbling on the ground.

"What are you doing on the floor? We have so much to do!"

"Sorry." He grumbled sarcastically, taking her extended hand and standing.

She didn't let go of his hand, instead, to his dismay, began pulling them both towards the door.

"It's genius! The civilization used stone DRAWINGS to record their history, not any kind of WRITING! That points to their culture being more creatively based, with maybe a bit shakier of a political structure! And THAT means that they probably created an economy based on the trade of LUXURY ITEMS, NOT HUNTING AND GATHERING LIKE I THOUGHT! ISN'T THAT AMAZING?... Sonic?"

He had stopped moving, jerking the pair to a halt just as they reached her door frame.

"Luxury items and all that stuff are great and all Ames, but I'm gonna need at least one good reason to walk out into the rain right now."

"Sonic," She whined, clasping his hand in both of hers.

"THIS is an incredible discovery! Since this ancient race traded, their temple most likely holds a vast fortune, and I left the map over at your house last night. You know, the very important one that leads us straight to the temple and tells us exactly how to navigate the deadly traps to reach treasure beyond our wildest dreams?"

"I'm gonna need something a little more convincing."

"...I'm gonna be with you?"

He sighed, looking at her big, beautiful, hopeful eyes that absolutely killed him.

"Urgh...fine!"

"Yyyyyes! Thank you Sonic!" She pulled him forward again, but stopped upon seeing Sonic's pained expression, and feeling his hand tense around hers.

"Hey," She said sincerely, placing a hand on his cheek. "Just… close your eyes! I'll lead you through, don't think about the bad things, just think about the good!"

"Pfft, the good?"

"Yeah! The flowers that will come after, the refreshing cool on your skin, the soft pummel of the drops, the sound-"

"Man Ames, you should be a poet."

"I'm just trying to help! C'mon, you baby!"

He sighed. "Ok."

He closed his eyes.

He winced when he felt the first drops on his eyelids, slipping every once in a while, feeling completely and totally uncomfortable.

"AMY…" He whined, "This is not fun."

"We'll be there soon! Remember the sound! The flowers, the feel…"

'Sound… Sound… flowers, feel… Sound, flowers, feel…" His eyes squinted, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to feel the good.

"Relax!" The sweet voice slipped into his thoughts.

He heard… the rhythmic drumming of the drops, the beat and the pulse of their hits on the ground, on him.

The flowers… Her, relax, breathe.

Feel, the water sliding down his skin, her soaked hand in his, stumbling through town.

It was...nice.

And he stopped.

"Sonic?"

"You wanna...you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

Silence. He felt her lips brush his, and he stepped back in shock.

She giggled, but stepped forward and grabbed hold of his other hand. "Keep your eyes closed… otherwise you'll break the spell."

She kissed him. Sweetly and...wetly in the middle of town. No one to witness but the clouds and the rain. The drops between them mixed their tastes, til one became indistinguishable from the other.

She broke from him, looking lovingly at the smiling hedgehog.

"Now you're not the only person on this island who doesn't like rain."

 **Short but sweet, Drop a review to make an author happy:D Updates will come more frequently I promise!**


	12. Prom Night

**Hello! I know it has been awhile, and I do apologize, but I'm going to start catching this story up on fics! There's several that I put originally on Tumblr that I didn't put on here, so there might be several updates in a row! Hope you enjoy!:)**

Amy had heard about "Prom" from Eggman actually. In one of their FuzzyPuppie turned counseling-sessions, Eggman had been blubbering about his days in the human world, and how when he was in 'high school' he had wanted nothing more than to be 'Prom Queen."

"Prom...Queen?" Amy had asked, confused by both terms. Queen certainly wasn't a word she would have ever associated with Eggman.

"It's a lovely evening!" Eggman sobbed, "Where you wear beautiful dresses that go down to the floor, and- and fancy tuxedos..." He sniffled, "All of it... not just the suit jacket..."

"What exactly do you do at prom?" Amy probed, as if the idea of floor length gowns didn't excite her enough

"Dance...and stuff..." Eggman was recovering, sitting up off the couch and preparing to leave. He got up. "And then at the end of the night, the most pretty and popular girl gets to be Prom Queen," He sighed dramatically and threw open her door, "Oh I'll never get to be Prom Queen!" He threw his hand on his head.

"Wait wait, so you're telling me-"

SLAM!

He had left as dramatically as he had come.

* * *

And so, that was how it just so happened that Amy was gathering bunches of flowers for what her tablet had told her were 'corsages' and 'bouteniers' little pretty things to go with a date's outfit. Like a little gift!

She was relishing in prom, she had done her research, printed out her posters, and the whole town was buzzing about "Prom" tomorrow evening!

She had purposefully kept it shrouded in mystery, telling everyone that it was a completely formal event and that FULL tuxedos and floor length gowns were the only acceptable dress. The decorations had been no problem at all, she was a seasoned professional, her tablet had told her that the most popular prom theme was "A Night Under the Stars." She didn't quite know what it meant, because all nights were 'under the stars' she supposed, but she decorated accordingly anyway. There were twinkle lights hung up everywhere, a glittering fountain and a dance floor that lit up like the night sky. Tails was DJ, of course.

She had dragged Sticks to her house that night, and 'encouraged' her into a floor length gown, one that she had put together herself. It was a darker blue, with quarter length sleeves and a slit up the side. Amy knew Sticks wouldn't be comfortable if she couldn't move around freely. It was detailed at the top with beads, but the bottom was left to sway around her feet.

For Amy it was deep red, not the bright Valentine-y kind, but a mature kind, the kind that gave her an air of romance and thought. It had a little scoop neckline, with tulle that poofed out a little and just grazed the floor. It also had pockets, which put Amy at ease. There was no crazy embellishment, no over the top sparkle, just a deep red and some roses to match, crowning her quills. She felt lovely.

They had met all three gents, fully clothed, at the dance, Knuckles opting to go sans-tie, Tails in his normal caution-tape colored one, and Sonic having turned his bandana into a little pocket square, tucked in his jacket.

Amy lined them up.

She took Sticks' hand, who looked at her apprehensively, the three boys just shrugged at each other, Sonic looking casual as ever with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Sticks," Amy began, puling out the cluster of cream roses on a little bracelet, "This is for you!" She slid it onto her wrist, and Sticks sniffed it dutifully.

"Is it a tracker?" The badger asked.

"No-"

"Cuz if it is, you would be the only person I trust to know my location." Sticks grabbed Amy by the shoulders and pulled her in close, "Don't. Lose. Sight of me." She breathed, releasing her and strolling nonchalantly towards the growing crowd in the square.

Amy recovered gracefully and moved to Tails.

She pinned a yellow rose to his collar.

"Make sure you ask Zooey to dance tonight." She whispered to him. The young boy nodded and blushed, giving Amy a hug and running off to his table up front. The music started.

Amy stopped Knuckles from trying to eat the red rose she pinned to him, and sent him to monitor the snack bar for her. She imagined that that was where he would do the least amount of damage that evening.

She didn't say anything to Sonic as she pinned his cream rose to his collar, but she was very aware of his eyes on her. She focused on the boutenier to keep her occupied, accidentally dropping it once.

"Oops!" She laughed nervously and reached down to pick it up.

Instead of the flower, she met Sonic's hand. Both hedgehogs looked up in surprise at the sudden unexpected touch, and ended up knocking their foreheads clumsily.

"Oh I'msorryAmyIdidn'tmeanta-"

"No nonononono my bad of course, I-" They rambled while they stood, eyes falling onto the other. Amy reached up to try again, but found that the rose was still not in her hand. She glanced down and mentally face palmed.

It was still on the ground between them.

She bent down again.

"Amy?" Sonic asked from above her.

"Yes?" She swallowed, scooping the white rose up delicately.

"Do you have one? A rose or a corsage or whatever they are, I mean."

She swallowed again and laughed, standing, not looking at him, and began fiddling with the flower again.

"Oh no, I didn't need one and besides there just wasn't-"

A hand rested gently on hers. On the one that still held the white flower in it. She looked up and was surprised to see that he met her gaze so strongly.

With one hand, he lifted her hand away from his chest, and with the other he reached up, removing very carefully a red rose from her hair. He grabbed the white flower from her hand, and tucked it into her hair, right where the red one had been.

"There," he said, "We'll trade."

He placed the red flower, her red rose, in his pocket right next to his bandana.

He smiled. "Now we both have one."

And then he walked away.

And Amy suddenly remembered to breath.

* * *

The dance was incredible, even sticks had tapped her foot to one song! Everyone was jumping around and laughing and Tails certainly kept the crowd lively. When it came time for a slow dance though, Amy had relieved him of his duties.

She pushed him towards the yellow fox girl who was in a sweet, sunny pink dress. "Now's your chance!" She urged. She watched with delight as he tapped her on the shoulder, and she gladly accepted his outstretched hand.

"We're gonna slow it down for a song!" Amy announced over the mic, "Grab someone special or grab and friend an have some fun! Also, don't forget to make your way over to the snack table-" Knuckles waved proudly from his post, "And vote for tonight's prom queen who will be crowned at the end of this dance!" Amy pointed to a little flower crown she had thrown together, which would adorn the winner's head. She pressed the play button, and a wonderfully smooth song began to play. People coupled up naturally and spun sweetly around the floor.

She watched them with a hint of jealousy, her hand reaching up to touch the white rose in her hair. Where was Sonic? She had seen him busting a move on the floor earlier, center of the dance circle of course, but after that she lost track of him.

She DID however, see Eggman, sitting at a table dressed in a full on tuxedo with a top hat to match. He had a big pink corsage on his wrist, and he watched the couples fondly. He even laughed as Orbot and Cubot spun [ast him together, trying to keep the beat, something it didn't seem that they were programmed to do.

"Some party Ames!"

She jumped and spun, but stilled when she saw it was only Sonic.

He was leaning on the wooden post behind her, looking as cool as ever. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Too cool for a slow dance, Sonic?" She crooned.

He straightened and walked up to her, standing behind the DJ table with her.

"Nah," He tugged at his collar. "There was just no one on the dance floor I really wanted to dance with..." There was a second of heated silence, and her cheeks flared pink.

She cleared her throat and adjusted her volume to keep from thinking about his words. "Not even Knuckles?" She cracked a smile and elbowed him.

Sonic smirked and nudged her back, "Nope, not even him." He took a deep breath, and she glanced back at him.

"You- um... Your dress looks really nice Amy."

"Oh?"

"What I- uh, what I mean to say is that you look nice in it. That is, it makes you look really good. Like you-"

"Thank you." She cut him off, and Sonic gave her a relieved look.

"You really look quite nice yourself." She countered.

Sonic opened his mouth, but the song suddenly ended. Amy sprung back into her leadership duties.

"Do you have the results?" She urged, and Sonic handed her a slip of paper.

"Did you look?" She jabbed a finger at him and he held up his hands with a chuckle. "Cross my heart!"

Amy grabbed the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our first ever Prom Queen is..."

Amy unfolded the paper and read it quickly.

 _Amy Rose_

She blinked.

She was prom queen?

She looked up the crowd who looked at her expectantly.

"Uh..." She drawled into the microphone. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she suddenly saw someone.

It was Eggman, sitting at his table, leant forward, his goggle glistening with hope.

Amy knew what she had to do. She already had all the flowers in her hair she would ever want.

She cleared her throat.

"Our first prom queen is... Eggman!"

Most of the people in the audience gasped or looked astounded. Amy saw Orbot faint in surprise. Eggman, however, burst into tears.

As she crowned him, she very kindly reminded him that this did not actually put him in charge of anything.

The dance ended quickly after that. No one really wanted to stick around to hear Eggman gloat, but as she left, someone stopped her.

"How come you said that Eggman won?" It was Sonic. She turned around and smiled, her deep red skirt swishing around her. She put her hands in her pockets guiltily.

"So you did look?" She smirked at him.

"Why?" He persisted, "You were the real winner."

"I didn't need it." She shrugged, "And he did." She turned and began her walk home again once more, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Amy?"

She turned with a "Hmm?"

"Don't you think it's a little unfair you didn't get a slow dance?" Sonic nodded back at someone, and Amy saw Tails hit a button on the turntable. Slow music pulsed through the floor.

"And I didn't get one either." He finished. He was taking her wrists and pulling her hands out of her pockets, dragging her towards him.

"Didn't you say you didn't _want_ to dance with anyone on the floor though?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Well, now there is someone on the floor I'd like to dance with."

Amy looked down just to make sure that she was, indeed, on the floor.

He smiled at her actions, and gave her a reassuring nod. They spun slowly, one hand in his, the other on his shoulder.

Oh yes, they would definitely be having a Prom next year, too.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review if you would like:)**

 **-Bee**


End file.
